1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of configuring computers for recognizing riser cards or expansion cards assembled thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
A riser card is a board that plugs into a system board and provides additional slots for expansion cards. It is common to vary functions of computers by changing riser cards therein, especially in servers. For example, a riser card along with associated power supplies and fans attached to the riser card may be replaced by a different riser card and associated power supplies and fans. However, the original BIOS of the computer may not work properly with the different riser card, such that the basic input output system (BIOS) must be reinstalled with different configurations to support the different riser card.
What is needed, therefore, is a method of configuring computers with a BIOS that can work with more than one type of riser card.